The Shadows of Love
by xl MASter of Mirage lx
Summary: First Fanfic, so please tell me your ideas about it! Ash and May goes out to the Orre region and finds that somethings thought to be over, including romance, are not always over! Advanceshipping, AshxMay, some suggestive themes and moderate language use.
1. Coliseum Battle!

**Hello to you! This is my first fanfic, so everyone applaud with great gusto!**

**… (I wasn't expecting that :l)**** ok, so here goes nothing…**

**Wait! xl MASter of Mirage lx, however fancy his name is, does NOT own pokemon, for if he did, there would be a series about Ash and May's children and their adventures.**

**(Maybe I should cut down on the Author's Note. FYI, An, or author's notes abbreviation, is also my last name. Peace xp)**

**Ages of characters: Ash-22 May-20 Max-19 Dawn-19 Gary-22 Brock-24 Misty-23 Tracy-24 (these ages might differentiate from the anime- bah- it's still advanceshipping)**

The Shadows of Love

* * *

Chapter 1

"And now, the winner of five different leagues, beating all our other coliseums with the apparent ease of a graceful Dratini, here's… Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!"

The man who had done such a feat walked down the long outside corridor to find his opponent in a coliseum with four towering rocks to make it look like a hand grabbing a pokeball. The auburn eyes met the opponent, who only simply said, "Let's see whatcha got, small-fry." Not exactly correct, as the 36 year old man had goggles on and was bent like a monkey, whereas Ash was almost a head taller him.

"Now let the final battle of Orre Coliseum begin!" cried out the MC.

Meanwhile, a certain group of elders where huddled around the TV.

"Go get'em, Ash!"

"I've seen you fight. Show that to him with 120!"

"pffh," went a younger, but equally as knowledgeable researcher. "Ash-y boy doesn't have the correct team. I heard this guy **loves **using ground types, and his Walrein is killer with his Earthquake- Protect combo. Look, ash's using his Pikachu! Pathetic."

Several people glared at him with enough intensity almost to become the real attack.

"Sorry!" Gary sweatdropped. "It's just…"

"Yes, we know!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Stop talking, would you! I'm trying to watch Ash battle!"

* * *

"Pikachu, Gallade, let's show 'em what we got!

"Aggron! Walrein! Let's send them crying home!"

"Pikachu! Iron tail, and follow up with thunderbolt on Walrein!"

"Counter with protect, and use a earthquake straight after Aggron uses protect!"

"Pikachu!"

"Good job, Walrein! Now, Aggron, use Earthquake and Walrein Protect!

"Oh, no you aren't! Gallade!" The Psychic-Fighting listened. "Use Magnet Rise on both Pikachu and yourself!"

Instantly, both where lifted off their feet, and the Earthquake totally useless.

"Now Pikachu! Use Surf!" The force of the water caused Walrein, a part ice and water, to stagger, and Aggron to faint.

The referee examined Aggron and finally concluded with a shout, "Aggron is unable to battle!"

"Return!" A red light winked out as the pokemon came back.

"Absolutely amazing! How could have he taught Pikachu surf?!?" The crowd roared over the MC.

"Go! Gengar!"

A ghostly figure appeared, carrying a wide smile.

"Resume the battle!"

"Quick, Pikachu, Volt Tackle Walrein, and guide Pikachu using Psychic, Gallade!"

"Now, Gengar! Shadow Ball Gallade!"

The attack connected, scoring a direct hit.

"whaa-"gasped the Coliseum Master.

Ash just stood there, smiling.

Then it connected, but a second later it hit Gengar, too, taking them both down and knocking them out right away.

"Your knowledge of Gallade is incomplete," Ash informed the master, stunned. "Remember, Gallade is still part Fighting.

_Damn it, _thought the Master. _I've got nothing. Shoulda used foresight._ Knowing too well his last pokemon would instantly be obliterated, he sent it out anyways.

"Electrode!"

"Start!"

The Coliseum Master used his last resort: "Use Explosion!"

Electrode did as was asked, and the explosion hit both Pikachu and Gallade, but only Pikachu was knocked out, as was Electrode.

The Master bit his tongue. _Damn it_, _no tie._

"And the victory goes to… ASH!!!!!!!" The crowd shouted it's loudest yet.

"This is the first opponent win of the Orre Coliseum; this will be a fine moment in history! The post-battle analysis will start soon, so stay tuned!

* * *

**Like it so far? ****I know, no Advanceshipping yet. Just wait for it.**

**Anyways, go do peace in the land and review, all ye readers!**

**Special announcements: It's Valentine's Day! More reason I should have included advanceshipping in the chapter sniff **

**Also, the newest pokemon movie, **_**The Rise of Darkrai**_**, is coming out… I'm gonna watch it and you should to, if you want to understand some later plot events…**

**(yes, I know my initials spell MoM)**

**xl Master lx **


	2. Post Game KISS!

**Thank you, all ye readers, for your wonderful supply of reviews! I know, **_**The Rise of Darkrai **_**isn't out yet, but the doesn't mean I can't add another chapter!**

**I think i'm getting the hang of how to do these stories... plus, I need to **

**Oops, Disclaimer: I DO NOT (REPEAT DO NOT) OWN POKEM****ON! (PS: if I did, there would be kids from May and Ash now)**

**Now, (triumphant music starts) time for chapter 2!**

**Oh, and all those advancshipping fans, prepare for some light contestshipping and pokeshipping, but it all was in the past, and the title tells it all. Enjoy!**

**EDIT- I've added some page breaks, but not the grammar errors, on chapter 1.**

**Also, I tried to add a -?! at the chapter title, but it wouldn't let me. :( **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Post Game Kiss!?!

"I'm here with Brock, the leader of the Pewter City Gym, and good friend, if not older, of Ash. Now, Brock, not going to go into too much detail, for there are some who would want to learn and use this technique, why did Gallade not even flinch when Shadow ball was used?" The twenty different microphones pointed at him.

"Well, Gallade is a Fighting type, and Ghost-type attacks just don't work on fighting types."

"I see." The reporter looked slightly out out, "Anyways, Pikachu hit Gengar with Volt Tackle, without even told to. Why is that?"

"I don't even know, but my guess is that, since they've been together for so long, he could talk to him telepathically. We know someone who could do that, Anabel, Maiden Salon of the Battle Tower. My second guess is that Gallade could have been an interpreter for Ash, sending messages to his pokemon."

"...Last question." The Reporter X'd out several things of a piece of paper."Why was Gengar instantly knocked out? Electric types should only do regular damage to him, and Ash's Pikachu already used it once."

Brock answered curtly,"Hmmm... my best guess is that when Gallade used magnet rise, Pikachu absorbed some of the electrical energy, and hit harder than usual. Also, Gallade guided him, so all he had to do was concentrate on power, and Ash specifically trained his Pikachu- i'm not gonna tell you how - to not get recoil when using things like Volt Tackle."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the TV blaring, five people where eating Raman at the Pyrite Hotel Deluxe, a luxurious hotel in the middle of a rugged town.

" And they call that live," Brock decreed, slurping up ramen for their third straight lunch. "I did that fifteen minutes ago."

" ...You're lucky in Orre, i'm not that well known, unlike that Michael guy. Remember last time I tried to go back to Pallet? The Paparazzi where literally everywhere. I got so pissed, don't you remember? I went to Koga, finally, to teleport me there. Of course, I had to tell him to teleport me where it was, as I showed him a picture of the place, not literally into the picture itself."

Brock snorted with laughter. "I remember."

"You never told me," went a calm, soothing voice, out of nowhere.

"**SHIT!** Who the FUCK is there!?! Oh, it's you..." Ash's voice trailed off.

"Yes, it's me," May replied. "Geez, you don't need to overreact."

Ash growled an affirmative.

All of a sudden, Dawn and Max popped up, Simultaneously asking, "You never told us, either!"

Ash just sighed and said nothing. "I'll be in the living room," Ash mumbled. "don't ask," he added, as Brock raised his eyebrows, May looked him with concern, and Max and Dawn looking at each other with disturbing faces that seemed to show knowledge of something he didn't want to talk about right then.

* * *

Ash, grumpy and tired, sat down and flopped on to the couch with unnecessary force. _Why does everything have to go out wrong sometimes?_ he wondered. 

"Bigga Bigga!" A yellow friend agreed, holding two ketchup bottles. He extended one to his friend.

"OK, OK." Ash took the bottle, clinked it with Pikachu's, and gulped it all down in fifteen seconds.

Pikachu was too fast. He beat Ash, finishing it within less than twelve.

"You win. Now what? Oh, I see, doing the Dr. Pikachu show, aren't you?" Seeing as Pikachu's happy "bigga bigga!" turn into a serious "pikachu, pika pika chu, biga biga, pikachu!"

"Alright, good old spin the ketchup bottle, two-way style."

Unfortunately for Ash, the bottle seemed to slow down for a second and land pointing at his side. "Dammit! Ah well, go ahead. A dare? What is it? Oh, no you didn't." Pikachu dared him by saying, "pikachu pika pika pikachu pika pika chu pika pikachu chu chu pika.(I dare you to go ask May out. You know you want to.)"

Ash, turning the brightest red, said nothing and barely nodded.

"pika. (good.)"

Even more unfortunately, guess who just walked into the door frame? The one and only May.

"Hey, Ash. What was Pikachu doing?" May asked as Ash was trying to hide his red face and Pikachu two ketchup bottles.

"N-n-nothing."

"You're such a horrible liar, Ash."

"umm, just asking, but do you still go out with Drew?"

"What, Drew? Oh, hell no. He started out being nice but then he got all different. Why?" May's eyes grew slightly smaller as she saw Ash breathe a sigh of relief, but then widened. She then snorted and fell onto the floor, rolling with laughter.

" The answer is yes."

" What?!?" Ash spluttered uncontrollably.

" I still remember when I was 16. You asked me in almost the same way."

"OK, so you know. Where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me."

"Well... in the dunes, there's a wreck of a ship there. We can go there, it's a great spot for a lot of people," Ash replied. "And there's Reglam Tower, the third coliseum battle, before the Under coliseum? It's also a great game spot, with great pokemon games."

"Shouldn't't you say **_couples_** instead of people on the ship sentence?" May asked sweetly.

"Well, yes, but it's not really the-"

"Then I choose that ship," May said.

The truth of what May said finally dawned on him.

"Oh. Hey, what the **hell** are you guys doing here?" Ash spluttered the fifth time today.

"Well, Pikachu tugged at my shirt, so we followed."

"We where going to shout when you guys kissed, so-"

"WHAT!?!"

Pikachu, in the background, almost killed himself in laughter.

"Well, I wouldn't't want to deprive you of the experience. I'm sure Ash's done it before, but not you two," May told Max and Dawn.

Before Ash could work it out, he was kissed my the girl he had dated before and still loved.

* * *

**Like the end? I told you so. The younger brother in me peeps out**

**Anyways, remeber to R&R and spread goodness into by reviewing!(Don't forget me, of course)**

**xl MASter lx**


	3. Port Side Shadow!

**S****orry, people. I'm in high-school level band, and it takes the wind out of me. Let's see… (Math Equation) projects plus Midterms plus Band plus upcoming 3 week visit to CHINA equals...a big mess. Sorry, I can't put in darkrai right ****now;**** it will be put into the story later. But first, ****a major plot twists and turns****…**

**Also, I will add a section in my bio called "Author's Pledge" or whatever, which will tell you, in a nutshell, that i do NOT support NC-17 of anything! I will NEVER use anything like that! Also, an acceptance of review will be found, to be added on top of personal acceptance of terms of review. Do the horizontal lines work? For me, it's some reason not. I think. Please PM me if you have a solution.**

**(enter disclaimer) **

Chapter 3: Port Side Shadow and Battle!

It was an electrifying shocking moment for Ash. Mentally adding up the times he had been kissed, not including his mom, this would be his second. Both by the same person. Ironically, this was almost the same way last time had happened. Either way, both entrant's mouths finally started to retract, looking each other as if they had salve put on their eyes.

Meanwhile, Pikachu finally stopped laughing and looked as though something just happened, maybe like Ash and May kissed. Also, Max and Dawn stared.

Dawn recovered first. "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DENSE, ASH! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER, EVER GROW UP!"

Max, immediately realizing the possible bruises from his sister, still went forward and said, "Yeah, me to."

Brock was likewise shocked, yet although less intense than Max's or Dawn's, recovered later.

Dawn continued her rant. "AND NOW, YOU GO KISS MAY, GETTING HER HOPES UP, AND THEN YOU START BEING _DENSE_ ALL OVER AGAIN-"

Brock put a hand on Dawn's shoulder and mouth, saying, "It's best if you leave."

Dawn looked like she was going to curse, but she didn't. Eyes glancing at a ring on Brock's left hand ring finger, she finally calmed down and left, storming, leaving a faint trail of dust. "I'd better get her 'round." Max followed her. "Dawn? DAWN!"

Ash smiled at Brock's mysterious ingenuity at the time. " Thanks."

Brock smiled back radiantly. " No need. Now, for them to really leave you alone..." Brock sighed. "OK, to pay me back, you gotta do one thing."

"What is it?" Both May and Ash asked together, like kindergartners.

"I need you to go do an _errand_ for me and go to Gateon Port to get a Poke Nav Up-grade. I don't have Orre maps. Have fun. Oh, and actually do that for me. Now, begone!"

"OK," Ash brought out a Poke ball. "See ya!"

"Charizard!" The pokemon came out from outside the house. Happy to be out, it was moving around, stretching. "c'mon, Pikachu. Oh, and May?"

"Yes?" Her eyebrows went up quite a bit.

"You can hold on to my abs and scream if you want," his voice was hanging with the sarcasm.

May lowered her eyebrows and her eyes. Her beautiful, sapphire eyes. "Was that real? Or was it sarcasm, or even reverse psychology?"

"... Never mind. let's go."

* * *

The ride to Gateon was smooth; nothing but a few clouds. May secretly wished it was rough; it would be another chance to hold Ash tight. On the descent, Ash shouted, "Coming down!"

"As if you needed to." May shouted back, quickly rolling her eyes to the heavens above.

Ash ignored this and jumped off Charizard, massaging his legs. "I haven't done that in months..." Ash groaned.

"Do you need someone to massage it?" May asked sweetly false.

Ash ignored this. It was starting to become a habit. "Do you need help to get down?"

May beamed inside. Outside, she shrugged. "You don't have to."

"OK." Returning Charizard, he let May jump off herself.

_"Man, he's not even noticing a direct jibe like that." _May said to herself. "_Well, at least I have Ash to myself_ _at Gateon Port."_

May didn't even notice bumping into a gangster-like man hard right in the stomach.

"HEY! WHOEVER DID THAT, I'LL BEAT THE CRAP-oh, it's a hot chick," the gangster-like person said. "My name's Richard. You wanna go out with me?"

"No way, mister. I'm not interested in freaks."

"Now, don't make me angry, I can be reasonable-"

"WHOA! A BREAKTHROUGH!" May gasped.

"THAT'S IT!" the Gangster could no longer keep his cool.

Ash finally looked around and saw what was the commotion. Running back to May, he shouted to the Gangster, "HEY! STOP STEALING MY GIRLFRIEND!"

_He called me his girlfriend? Even I can't go that fast. Unless..._ May understood the plan. "Yeah, don't mess with my boyfriend. He's gonna beat you up."

"Yeah, you're joking. He couldn't even hurt a Snowball."

"I wasn't talking about physical strength."

"You mean you want a battle? You're on. 2-on-2 pokemon battle."

Ash took out two pokeballs casually and threw them, saying, "Gallade! Infernape!"

The gangster replied: "Dustox! Beldum!"

Ash felt something wrong. Beldum didn't have the usual energy it should have. It was as if something was infuriating it, as cord, hard fury that could be used and harnessed to hurt.

"Some thing's wrong with Beldum. Call off the match!"

"NO! What kinda trainer are you, a coward?"

"If you won't stop it, I will." A new figure stepped out from a store. Cool in every way, several girls looked at him, and many people looked like they knew him well. A weird gadget was on his arm. "GO! SNAG BALL!" The pokeball, thrown at the opponent's pokemon, captured it. _This is horrible!_ Ash thought.

The gangster got angry. "Dustox, Silver Wind that trainer!"

"NO! Salamence, use hyper beam!"

The Dragon-Flying type burst out of the ball and fired a wondrous beam of undeniable power. The sheer force of it almost knocked Ash down onto his knees.

The dustox fell down, fainted.

Ash exploded. He had seen one female do such atrocious acts, stealing pokemon and taking them. She was behind bars. Yet no one here in Gateon Port looked mortified. "YOU! YOU STOLE A POKEMON!"

The trainer looked at him and said, "Actually, you don't know what you just saw."

"YES, I DO! YOU STOLE A POKEMON!"

"No,I didn't. I actually helped it."

"FINE! For that Beldum, I'll battle you!"

The trainer held a strange gleam in his eye. "If you wish, but I'll battle you with full honor.As Champion of all four Coliseums and the sole person that put down the Second Great Shadow Incident, I accept your challenge!"

* * *

**Like it? Review it!I have a wii, and my friend code will be up on my bio later. If you have Super Smash Bros. Brawl, you can play me. I'll be glad to beat you as PitOR MarthOR Lucario OR Pokemon Trainer. Please tell me your Friend code via PM!** **Console- 0639775020143345 Brawl- 068849841806. See which one works-tell me if you did it.**

**xl Master lx**


	4. The Aura is Within Me, Part 1

**This chapter has it all. Emotion, Drama, Shipiness, cliffhangers… oh, the drama! OK, no shippiness (sniffles). Who really cares? (about the author's note, not the shippiness.) Let's just start this chapter.(Note- 300 hits! Yay! And an important theme pops up here.I hope you can guess it.) Note that the Chapter is almost the same name as event number 28, is it? for brawl? Single player events?**

* * *

It was a standoff. Not one of those cheesy macho Western ones, rather a cold calculating look at both trainers.

"This will be a one-on-one battle, with six Pokémon used in this battle." The mystery trainer said. "You are allowed to switch Pokémon."

"And why are you telling me the rules?" Ash asked.

"Two reasons. Number one: Because you are the challenger. Number two: I doubt you'll do that, with that thick skull of yours. I mean, you're battling me without even realizing who I am!"

The mystery trainer hit a slight soft spot, a little vanity of his skills from his childhood. Trying to hide the slight anger, he said, "Enough. Go, Infernape!"

The trainer studied the Pokémon, and eventually said, "Kangaskan."

_This Trainer doesn't know his types, _thought Ash. _But to let him out, there must be an advantage._

Out loud, he said, "Be careful, Infernape. He might have something up his sleve."

The trainer smiled. "Too late. Kangaskan, Dizzy Punch!"

"Dodge!"

The Dizzy Punch just barely missed. " One more time, Kangaskan! This time, accuracy formation!"

_Huh? What does he mean?_ Thought Ash.

Meanwhile, May was standing, helpless, on the sidelines. _Why do guys always have to do everything by themselves? I mean, it's not like it's during medieval times, with chivalry and everything, with idiots in armor bashing other idiots._ She thought. So, with this on her head, she was cheering Ash on. Was else was there she could do?

…Back to the battle now. This time, Kangaskan was running to Inferape, albeit spinning to increase damage, speed, and accuracy, because the spinning force would keep the dizzy punch straight.

"Dodge one more time!" Inferape successfully dodged, but the trainer merely shook his head. "No, no, no," He said like scolding a child. "Kangaskan, now!"

This time, the other hand started glowing. _The first dizzy punch was a decoy!_ Ash thought. He could now helplessly see Infernape knocked down, severely hurt. _If I can't get him from close, I'll just get him from far away .Plus, Blaze is now in effect. _Ash looked at the now intensified flames around to double check. With the confidence adrenaline gives you, he fearlessly said, "Flamethrower!"

"Quick attack to avoid! Then follow up with an ice beam!"

Successfully using the attack to avoid, the Kangaskan used ice beam. Ash realized although it was at a severe type disadvantage, being ineffective at Infernape's dual types of fire and fighting, the amount of training this Kangaskan had and the wounded Infernape was so injured, he would probably faint anyway.

This deduction was correct. "Return!" he said. In an undertone, he said, "You did well."

On the sidelines, May was stupefied. How could that trainer do such damage at a type disadvantage? This person must be very good. Also on the sidelines, several people began to watch, much to the discomfort of May, Ash, and even the mystery trainer.

"I'll bet on him!" "No, him, he's the one who's going to lose!" Even more so, someone else more unwanted came. To be more specific, a group of people.

"Oh, great." May said while rolling eyes. "The media."

Meanwhile, Brock was anxiously checking his watch, while the TV from the last chapter was still on ONBS Battle. _They should be here by now. Then again, I did emphasize the phrase "take too long."_ Absorbed by his thoughts, he didn't suddenly realize who was on the TV. After a few seconds, he finally saw it and swore. "What's Ash doing fighting another trainer, especially _him_?" Deciding not to act recklessly, he called out to Max, who has still trying to get through a locked door. "Max, come down. If you can't get Dawn to come out, tell her that you need to turn the TV to the ONBS Sports channel."

"Will do."

While this event was unfolding, one floor up, Dawn was resting on her bed, patting her Pachirisu while thinking about whatever. She was troubled. Not that she was jealous of May; it was just that either of her best friend's characteristics, or, in easier terms to understand, Ash's dense attitude, she was concerned about. In an omniscient point of view, what she was really thinking about was clearly understood more specifically.

* * *

(About one year earlier)

Dawn and May were sitting in a dressing room, May dressed at the Maid of Honor, Dawn the bridesmaid. The festive spirit around Brock's wedding was quite contagious; it didn't help that someone was playing a song on their flute, _A Luvdisc's Song_. Dawn was having trouble with her dress, stumbling.

"May?"

"Hmm?"

"Help me! I'm going to kill myself by tripping if I don't get this dress all straightened. I sure do hate these."

"Then why are you fine when putting on that dress for contests?"

"That's different. It doesn't have all this stuff." She grabbed some of these frills." She sighed. "I guess I'm just going to get used to all of this stuff."

"What, you're going to get married?"

Dawn turned a slightest bit of red, but truthfully answered, "No, I was thinking about yours, you know, with Ash."

May spluttered. "I am not!"

"I thought you loved him. What's wrong, you don't love him anymore? You guys almost kiss each other on the cheek during the morning, every day, even today, right before we got here. I could probably record you kissed him every single time and get over fifty minutes on my PokeNav!"

May, still flabbergasted at her friend's conclusion, said hotly, "I do not! Anywho, it's supposed to be the man who proposes to the woman…" May was thinking, pensive in her thoughts. "Either way, I'm giving him some space after this."

"Huh?"

"The fact is that I do love him. It's just…" May voice trailed off.

"Let me repeat myself. Huh?"

"… Ash is never happy without a challenge, a battle, or a league to play in. You know that part of him, don't you? Well, I understand that and I'll give him distance, so when he's ready, he comes to me. That way, I really do know, in my heart, that he truly, really, and completely loves me."

"Gosh, that's why all the guys fall for you. You really put stuff seriously on some of these things, plus you're cute."

May finished tinkering with Dawn's dress. "Done, and I hope it's not that bad. Now, let's go out. I know Brock might not hurt us, but with Holly, too, I've got no clue what might happen if we're late."

* * *

"Hello?" a present-day Max said.

"WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE I WANT TO BE ALONE?"

Max involuntarily stepped back a few paces. "OK, but all I'm going to tell you is that you'd better watch the TV, channel 14, right now."

Curiosity overruled anger, and Dawn turned on the TV. A few seconds later, Max was glad for his involuntary movements, as the door swung, with a muffled boom, two inches in front of him.

"WHERE'S THAT ASH? I'M GONNA RIP HIM INTO SHREDS!"

This was heard one floor downstairs. "Wow." Brock said. "I hope I did do something good, although maybe bad for Ash."

_What's my next move? _Ash thought. After racking his brain for twenty full seconds. "GO, Gallade!"

The Pokémon came out, and the mystery trainer looked at Gallade, as if X-raying him. "Start off with Dizzy Punch!"

"Psycho Cut!" The Cut, due to the enhanced psychic energy, hit first, injuring Kangaskan. "One more time, Gallade!"

"Grab both of Gallade's arms!" The Pokémon did as the trainer said, bringing Gallade pressure to fall down, and then receiving the knockout blow.

"Do the same to Kangaskan." Both opponents were equally matched, and both were wincing, slightly, at their opponent's strength. It seemed as if both were equally matched.

"Bring him down, Gallade!" It would seem it would be a standoff, but Kangaskan was slowly losing ground, getting ever so closer to falling down.

The trainer simply stood there, and then, when Kangaskan was about to go down, said, "NOW!"

Ash was alarmed. What could the Trainer have in store now?

A baby popped out of the little pouch and pounded at Gallade's unprotected chest. This didn't do much, but it was enough to make Gallade to lose focus and get a pounding for losing that.

Gallade just barely got up. The baby Kangaskan was jumping up and down, and the father was keeping watch to make sure his baby wouldn't get hurt by surprise.

"Psychic, Gallade! Target the baby Kangaskan!"

The unsuspecting child was thrown fifty feet into the air, and slammed right on top of the parent's head, hurting both and knocking out the child. The parent Kangaskan got really angry at this stage. First putting his child out of the way, he was ready to charge at Gallade. Alarmed to this change of attitude, Gallade prepared to dodge in any circumstances.

"Take Down, Kangaskan!" The Pokémon went faster than ever, slamming right into Gallade. He didn't even have a chance, knocked out before even falling on the ground. The recoil of the hit then hit Kangaskan. Clearly hurt, it would be easy to take out Kangaskan afterward.

"Return." It was after this word when the hushed crowd started talking about that phase of the battle. The mystery trainer winced. Apparently, he, or she, or maybe even it, as Ash's anger at being beaten by so bad in five years, didn't like the media and paparazzi, just like Ash and his friends.

"GO, LUCARIO!"

The crowd started murmuring again. "How did he get a Lucario?"

Ash winked at May. _A farmer, _Ash secretly mouthed. May made the universal gesture of not saying anything: zipping the lips and throwing away the key.

The mystery trainer was intrigued. How did he get the Aura Pokémon, Lucario? _Wait…_ the trainer thought. _This is interesting. This trainer is different than most others. And that girl… no, it's too unlikely. I'd better make sure. _A clear, translucent eyepiece came out: the Aura Reader. Not the Aura of a person, but what this thing actually does is detect the Pokémon with their hearts, or "Aura," closed. Not only with this feature, it looked cool, and plus it was a database for whatever Michael, the trainer battling Ash, needed, connecting to any wireless ports and maintaining a constant flow of information.

* * *

Michael connected to the Pokémon HQ database: "Aura Project LUCARIO"

TOP SECRET: EYES ONLY

ECRIPTION CODE: PURPLE  
LEVEL 6 ACESS REQUIRED. VIOLATORS WILL BE PROSECUTED.  
PASSWORD?

Michael had an internal groan. Even though he was the only one with an Aura Reader, he was still asked to give a password? He was going to have a talk with the CyberProtectionProgrammers or what they liked to call themselves, The CPP, or the Cool Protective People . Nevertheless, he typed in the password.

PASSWORD ACCEPTED.

PROJECT AURALUCARIO

AURA IS A FORCE, CHARCTERIZED BY A BLUE PULSING, FIRERY SUBSTANCE (SEE PHTO HX278-46) THAT IS THE CORE FOR ALL POKEMON AND HUMANS. AURA HAS A DISTINCT SIGNTURE FOR EACH LIVING THING AND POKEMON THAT ARE OF THE SAME OR RELATED SPEICES (I.E. CHARIZARD AND CHARMANDER) ARE ALMOST THE SAME, YET DIFFERENT. AURA CAN CHANGE DUE TO THE ENVIORMENT OR OTHERS. IF THE HUMAN OR POKEMON IS IN CLOSE RANGE OF PHYSICAL CONTACT, A LITTLE BIT OF AURA IS THEN INBEDED INTO THE OTHER. CLOSE PHYSICAL CONTACT, (I.E. KISSING, CLOSE HUGGING) CAN INFLUENCE ANOTHER PERSON'S STRONGER. A MARRIED COUPLE CAN INBED EACH OTHER'S AURA INTIL IT IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO DETERMINE ONE OR THE OTHER. PEOPLE GENERALLY CANNOT SEE AURA; IT IS NOT OF THIS DIMENSION. BUT THROUGH POWERFUL INSTRUMENTS, WE CAN SEE THAT SOME AURA IS DULLER THAN OTHERS, SOME IS BRIGHTER. PEOPLE THAT CAN SEE AURA ARE VERY RARE; AT CHILDBIRTH, OR WHEN A PERSON HAS OR HAVE HAD PROLONGED CONTACT ONTO ONE THAT HAS THIS ENLIGHTENED AURA OR HAS BEEN IN DIRECT PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH A LEGENDARY POKEMON. PEOPLE THAT CAN "FEEL" AURA ARE ABLE TO FEEL A PERSON'S EMOTIONS, IF EVEN A LITTLE BIT, AND IF THE SUBJECT KNOWS ABOUT THIS, CAN EVEN TELL IF A PERSON IS LYING. MUCH MORE RESARCH REQUIRED IF WE ARE TO UNDERSTAND THIS BETTER.

: /EXIT

* * *

"Hey, you!" Michael turned around. "Any time now!" Ash was getting tired of waiting, and so was Lucario.

Quickly making his decision, Michael took another Pokeball off of his belt. _This is gonna be fun._

* * *

**Do you like it? It has a part 1, so i think i should update soon. it's up to you to show how much you want it. and notice how i put characters in this story. note that hikari's (Dawn's) attitude is not bratty, it is concerning for people, albiet in a angry, rebuking sort of way. Note how these characters change in 20 chapters or so.  
Until I do have 20 chapters or so, see ya!**

**xl MASter lx**


End file.
